Hall Family
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Steven Blum (Roger) Jason Spisak (Jack) Phillip Tanzini (Thomas) |job = Hunters |mission = Mark of the Sniper |time= ??? |weapon = Sniper Rifles |gender = Male |age = 44 (Roger) 23 (Jack) 20 (Thomas) |race = Caucasian |}} The Hall Family (colloquially known as the Sniper Family) are a family of three consisting of two young men and their father who actively hunt zombies and survivors in the Entrance Plaza. Roger, wearing the red vest, is the father, Jack, sporting the blue vest and the red hat, is the older brother, and Thomas, wearing the yellow jacket and also wearing glasses, is the youngest. They are a threesome of psychopaths who are found in the scoop Mark of the Sniper. Story Dead Rising They can be found in the Entrance Plaza in the afternoon of the second day, shooting at Wayne Blackwell, who is hiding in Estelle's Fine-lady Cosmetics. Jack sees Frank through his scope, remarking on how he can blow up his head from his standing point, while Roger rejects, commanding Thomas to shoot and kill Frank. Thomas, who clearly sees Frank as not being a zombie, has no interest in harming Frank, but is pressured into firing at him by his father and older brother. Tactics Each of the family members have their own accuracy rate: Roger hardly ever misses while shooting, Jack occasionally misses while shooting, and Thomas primarily misses while shooting. An easy way to kill them is to get on the second floor and go into any store. Roger or Jack will go in there looking for you, making them easy to kill by using a good melee weapon. After killing those two, Thomas is easy to kill as he as poor aim. Trivia *When you kill one of the family members, the nearest family member closest to the one that died will make a comment. For example, if you kill Roger near Jack, Jack will scream "DAD!", or if you kill Jack near Thomas, Thomas will scream "Jack!" *Thomas is the only member of the Hall family that shows concern for other survivors, but is not recruitable like Paul Carson. *Roger Hall's voice actor, Steven Blum, is one of the most prolific voice actors in the world, known for playing numerous roles and even staring in some of them, such as Spike Spiegel in Cowboy Bebop, as the anime version of Lucifer in Dante's Inferno, as Jack Cayman in MadWorld, and as Wolverine in numerous video games, animated movies, and in the animated TV show Wolverine and the X-Men. He also voices Cliff Hudson, another psychopath found in Dead Rising. More of Steven Blum's work can be found here. *Roger is pictured in the "Perfect Gunner" Achievement, most likly due to his outstanding aim. *They give each other compliments if they hit Frank. Jack usually compliments his Dad by saying "Good Job Dad!" and giving him a high five, and if you are able to capture a picture it grants a lot of PP, this also happens vice versa. If Thomas hits Frank, Jack and Roger usually tell him he did a good job. *Thomas is probably not a pyscopath at all, but is just suffering peer pressure from his family. Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths